changeup
by Taporonishia
Summary: When Abe found Mihashi in the woods before the practice game, but juuust a little later, and finds Hatake getting a blowjob of doubtful content from Mihashi, who promised to do anything so long as Hatake didn't wall-stomp his pitching arm. yaoi hatamiha


Mihashi crouched on the ground, knees pulled up close to his face as he looked down crying and shaking. He sputtered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," over and over again.

His old catcher approached him, saying in the sharpest yet softest tone he could "hey."

This made the pitcher jump and he shook harder, daring himself to turn around and look at his tall old catcher, Hatake.

"Ha-Ha-Hatake-kun!" he said, his eyes seem to shrink as they made contact with the other.

"You still talk in that annoying way, huh?" Hatake sharply said making Mihashi cover his mouth and throw himself against the wall, he looked up at Hatake with tears trapped in his eyes.

"Why are you still pretending to be a pitcher?" Mihoshi's catcher asked. Mihashi looked down in shame. "And against some real players who actually know how to play baseball."

Hatake slowly walked towards Mihashi, the blonde scooting back towards the wall as he did so. "You know how we think of you, don't you?" he said. "We lost every game in middle school because of you." Hatake stopped just a few feet away from the cowering pitcher.

"Nobody's forgiven you for that…!" Hatake said a little louder as he raised his leg "…yet!" he shouted and smashed his foot against the wall inches away from Mihashi's face. The pitcher cried out and covered his face with his arms.

Mihashi cried as Hatake went on. "I should've broken your arm long ago." He said reaching at Mihashi and grabbing his right arm.

"Ah...Uh…H-H-Hatake-kun…p-please l-let me go…!" Mihashi stuttered as he latched onto Hatake's strong arm with his left hand.

"I can do it now if you want me to." Hatake said as his grip tightened around Mihashi's arm.

"N-n-no…P-please, H-Hatake-kun…d-don't!" Mihashi cried closing his eyes tightly, "I-I'll do a-any-t-thing!" he said in the spur of the moment.

Hatake's grip loosened, "anything? You say you'll do anything?" he asked. Mihashi nodded whimpering like a puppy.

"Then suck me off."

Mihashi eyes sprung wide open and he stared dumfounded up at his previous catcher. "I…u…uh...I…"

"You said you'll do anything. So do it."

"B-but...H-Hatake-kun…I..."

Hatake pulled his arm back, then returned it at the top of Mihashi's head, grabbing a fistful of hair he pulled the pitcher on his knees on front of him. Mihashi's face just inches away from Hatake's crotch.

Mihashi cried, tears falling down his cheeks and dripping off his chin as he got on his knees and placed his hands on either of Hatake's thighs. Hatake removed the protective gear and placed that in a pile of to the side. He removed his belt and slid his pants down just enough to get his cock out. The floppy piece of meat rubbed against Mihashi's cheek as the catcher moved around. He grabbed Mihashi's hair once again and pushed him forwards.

"Suck it!" he demanded and the pitcher did as told. He stared at the piece of flesh tangling in front of him and, with shaky movements, wrapped his hands around it and began licking at the tip. His tongue traveled in small circles on the tip as he tried not to gag by the smell or taste. The sweaty sticky vinegar-like taste of Hatake's cock made Mihashi wish he could've just let Hatake break his arm.

But Abe-kun would be mad. Yes, if anything were to happen to Mihashi's pitching arm, Abe-kun would never forgive him. Something like this though, would be okay, right?

"Put it in." Hatake demanded as he pushed Mihashi's face forward once more. Mihashi took Hatake in slowly, trying to fit as much as he could in his mouth, and not even half would go in. but Hatake didn't want only a small amount in Mihashi, he used both hands on either side of Mihashi's face and pulled him closer, engulfing his cock in Mihashi's hot wet mouth all the way to the hilt. Mihashi tried his best to repress the urge to gag and puke. He bobbed his head back and forth slowly, trying his best to get more in, not wanting Hatake to force him again.

"Erph…uh…uhnnn…" Mihashi went.

Hatake groaned," yeah…that's it. Deeper."

And Mihashi did. He engulfed the organ in his mouth out and in, back and forth. Hatake bucked into Mihashi moist wet mouth a few times, making it harder for Mihashi to suppress his urges of gagging. When all of a sudden…

"Mihashi?" a voice called out from within the bushes. Mihashi could feel his heart sink as the sounds of footsteps and rustling of leaves approached them. He struggled to get away, but Hatake held him in place.

"Mihashi are you th…" Abe said as he appeared in front of them.

"uh…hnm…nnmm.." Mihashi muttered as tears sped down his cheeks.

"there…?"


End file.
